Change is good right?
by BronteBook
Summary: okay! So Sam and Danny get in a arguement, and one thing leads to another, and things happen! Clothes are changed, personalalitys are changed, and ghosts are beaten... SamxDanny, TuckerxOC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! Here's ANOTHER story, for all those Danny Phantom fans, such like myself! I LOVE DxS And if you don't well, SCRAM! Lol just joking! You can still read this is you wish! By the way, in this story, there will be some jealously, kissing, some cursing, all that fun stuff that you hate to talk about with your parents! No one likes having 'the talk'… ANYWAYS! Enjoy!**

–**BronteBook**

**Danny's POV:**

The bell rings, signaling that school is over. "Hey guys want to come over to my house and watch a movie?"

"Sure. Got nothing else better to do." Tucker says nose still buried in his PDA. "How about you Sam? You wanna come over?"

She replies, "Not if it's one of those nerdy movies Tucker always brings over."

"Hey! Those movies are REALLY interesting!" He looks up and all of a sudden his eyes are wide and his face is a wide smile. "What are-"

I look in the direction that Tucker is looking in and I feel my face become like Tuckers. "P-P-P…" I stutter. Sam looks at Tucker and me in confusion, and looks down the hall and groans. "Ugh, it's Paulina."

"Hey Danny!" She says in her cute accent. "H-Hi Paulina!" I manage to reply. She looks at Tucker, "Uh, Gusher? Is it?" Tucker nods his head in a daze, "You can call me anything you want!" He says all dreamily.

Then she turns to Sam and narrows her eyes and smiles. "Goth Girl!" Sam returns the smile, "Real life Dora!" Paulina raises an eyebrow at Sam, and then turns back to me.

"So Danny, I'm hosting a party at my house on Saturday! Sense inviso-bill seems to always be where you are, I wanted you to come!" I laugh nervously and nod my head still fixing on her beauty.

Tucker nudges me with his elbow and sends a glare at me. "Ow!" I say rubbing my arm, Tucker points between Sam and himself, and I know what he's talking about.

I turn back to Paulina, "Oh, uh can Sam and Tucker come? Apparently that's the only way I go…" Paulina smiles sweetly at me and claps her hands together in excitement. "Of course Techno-geek and little Goth Girl can come! I hope to see you there!" She kisses my cheek, and walks away. My face turns red in an instant, as I smile widely.

"Dude! We got invited to a party! But not any party, Paulina's Party!" I squealed, and Tucker squealed with me as we both high fived.

Sam crosses her arms and frowns that cute frown that I lo-wait. Never mind…"Ugh. Let's just go." She says and she exits Casper High.

Tucker and I silently smile to each other, still excited about that party.

**Sam's POV: **

We walk to Danny's room and put all our stuff in a corner of the room.

Tucker walks over to the stack of movies and starts naming off some. "So which movie this time guys? Comedy, Sci-fi, Fantasy, Romance- wait. Romance? Dude… what the-? How'd that get in there?" Tucker and I looked at Danny confused, as he began to stutter.

A blush starts to creep up on his face, "Well you know, uh, it's uh, its Jazz's…" I roll my eyes in exasperation.

And playfully punch him in his arm. "Danny, it's cool for a guy to watch a chick flick once in a while!" Tucker nods his head in agreement. "Totally! Like me and that movie the notebook, O.M.G. I cried so many times!"

My eyes widen, and as if in sync, Danny and I slowly turn our heads to Tucker in shock. "The _notebook_?" I ask my holding my laughter in.

Danny chuckled a bit and said, "Dude, she said once in a while. Not date night chick flick!" Danny and I burst out laughing as Tucker frowned and kept searching through the movies.

Our laughter started to die down and Tucker said, "I bet Paulina would **love** the Notebook!" He said dreamily. Danny smiled and looked far off into nothingness.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "What's so great about Paulina anyway? She's **fake**, and also not to mention SEXIST! No woman _**needs**_ a man to take care of her!"

Danny turns around and scrunches his eyebrows together. His_**cute**_eyebrows…STOP IT SAM! "Actually, tests prove that male and female relationships boost the human life by 10%, causing you to live longer. So technically a woman **does** need a man." Tucker says in his matter of fact voice.

"AND, Danny here _is _a guy, and he _does_ kick ghost butt every day. I don't see any girl halfa doing that…" Danny nods his head in agreement, while I scoff in disgust.

"Uh HELLO? This is the 19th century calling, they want their women back!" "Well, Sam, Tucker does have a point…I am the only ghost boy who fights for the hearts of all the girls…" He looks back out in the distance and sighs heavily.

'Enough of this bull crap!' I push Tucker and Danny on the bed harshly and then walk over to the corner to go grab my book bag. That snaps Danny out of his little 'trance' and he runs up to me and grabs my hand for me to stop. A small blush creeps up to my face as I try to use all my will to keep it down.

I look at Danny, and see that he's blushing as well. "Wait, Sam where are you going? We're about to start the movie!"

I raise my eyebrows and poke his chest accusingly. "Oh, and if during the movie, a giant gorilla ghost comes out of nowhere, and grabs me and take me up to the top of this house, will you be the knight in shiny armor, and come rescue me? Huh? Come rescue the '_damsel in_ _distress_? The helpless girl, who HAS to have a BOY save her?"

Danny looks at me confusedly then at Tucker then back at me. "Uh. I guess?"

"Ugh! You're so CLUELESS! I'm outta here!" I say as I hear Danny calling my name. I stomp towards the front door and I see Mrs. Fenton and Jazz cooking in the kitchen. That just makes me angrier. "It's the 21st century! Women don't always have to cook for men! We have rights!"

She looks at me confusedly then looks at Jazz. She turns back to me and slams the spatula down and her face shows understanding.

"You know what? Your right! Jack and Danny can cook for themselves! Come on Jazz! We're going to the mall, just because we can!" "Yeah! Let's go!" Jazz agrees as she walks past me and through the door.

"Sam, honey, do you wanna come with us?" I smile at the offer but decline. Mrs. Fenton walks outside and turns the keys in the car and drive off.

"Yeah! POWER TO WOMEN!" I shout after them, as I hear the horn honk.

I turn around to see Danny starting to come down the steps, as I ran out the door and kept going down the block. I hear my name start fading away with every step I took.

As soon as I thought the coast was clear, I slowed down, and began walking towards my house. I opened my front door and saw a note on the fridge;

'_Dear Samantha, _

_Your father and I had a last minute call to Paris! We'll be gone for about 4 weeks! To keep you company, we got you a surprise in your room! Also, we are allowing you to invite those two friends of yours for a play date! Don't do anything that we wouldn't!_

_Love you honey!_

_-Mommy and Daddy'_

What? Don't do something that they wouldn't? What do they mean by that- oh? Oh! Gross! I blush at the thought, and head upstairs.

I open my door and my eyes grow wide. Oh my GOD! They didn't!

I ran over to my desk and saw the one thing I have always wanted. They FINALLY got me a The Goliath birdeater spider! **(Look it up on Google, it's the second largest spider known to man…)**

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shout, and I open the cage to let the spider crawl on my hand, then up my arm, continuing onto my shoulder. I turn my head to look at her, as she sits there on my shoulder.

"Hmm…what should I name you? How about Victoria? Vicky? Oh! I know! Madam Octa!" The spider jumps at the name and stares back at me.

"Good. Madam Octa it is. MO. for short." Madam Octa walks back down my arm and goes back into her ginormous cage. I close the door, and slump on my bed. "It's been a long day MO." I sigh. My mind automatically wonders to Danny.

And the way his hand accidently brushes past mine. And the way his body is laid out, that entire ghost hunting has really helped. Like one time; **(FLASH BACK)**

"_Hey Mrs. Fenton! Is Danny up yet?" I ask as I walk in. "Oh yeah, he's up. Can you go get him for me sweetie?" I nod my head and walk upstairs._

_I open his door, and take a barely take a step inside. "Hey Danny, y-"_

_My eyes widen as I look at him. And I couldn't help but stare. He was shirtless and in his boxers. Not to mention stretching. His six pack and biceps were memorizing…"Oh. Hey Sam. I'll be ready in a second!" I shake my head and nod then hurry out the room. _

_Mrs. Fenton smiles at me as I quickly walk back down stairs, my face a whole shade of red. "He's up." I say as I wait for him outside on the steps._

Ever sense then I keep thinking about him, and his, I hate to admit it, his awesome body…I mean, every time were even NEAR each other , he make my spine shiver, and my mind go blank. I don't know what this boy does to me, but it makes me so-

All of a sudden, I feel a rag go on my face, and I am being held down. I try to squirm out of their grasp, but whoever this is, their grip is too strong.

"HMMM! BHHMMNM! KMMNNM!" I try to scream, but then I can't help but inhale the toxins inside of the rag. I start feeling tired and my eyes start to shut slowly. The last thing I hear is Madam Octa hissing, and then nothing.

**Danny's POV:**

I see Sam still down stairs, and I try to go after her. "Wait Sam!" I try to shout at her, but she sprints down the block. I see it's not worth it running after her, and I go back inside, close the door, and then back to my room.

"Where did I go wrong?" I asked tucker as I sat down on my chair. Tucker rolls his eyes and groans.

"Dude! You don't say 'I GUESS.' You know how Sam is all worked up about women's rights, and junk like that!"

"Whoa. Wait. If I remember correctly, **you** were the one who said something about a woman needing a man! So technically this whole problem is your fault!" Tucker gasps, "YOU'RE THE one who agreed to save the '_damsel in_ _distress'!" _

I sigh. "Your right. So both of our faults?" Tucker nods his head in agreement, and then checks his watch. "I got to go anyways. We're having meatloaf for dinner!"

I walk Tucker out and close the door behind him.

"Mom? I'm STARVING! What's for dinner?" I walk into the kitchen to find it empty. What?

"Mom? Jazz?" I walk around the house looking for them, and that's when I ran into dad.

"Hey where's Mom and Jazz?" I ask him.

"I don't know, I thought you knew…" He said back while scratching his head then checking his watch. "It's almost dinner time, and the Fenton boys are hungry!" He pats my back, and we both laugh when I hear the back door open, then two giggles, and a door shutting.

We watch them enter the kitchen with a handful of bags, and with their hair/nails done. "Oh Hi Jack!" My mom says as she puts the bags down on the ground and faces us.

"Maddie? Please tell me that dinner is in one of those bags…" Mom and Jazz laugh and pick their bags back up and start towards the stairs.

"Jack, honey, you two will be making dinner tonight. Did you know that women don't have to cook all the time?" Mom says as she goes up stairs.

"Oh yeah. Come on guys. It's the 21st century. Women have rights you know!" Jazz says as she follows behind mom.

Sam.

"So what are we cooking Dad?" Dad laughs. "Ah son. Here's a fact about being a man. We **don't **cook! It's called Chinese takeout!"

Dad grabs the keys, and runs outside to the car with me trailing behind.

***After dinner***

I jump on my chair with a huff. Man that Chinese was tasty! I log on my computer and check if Tucker and Sam are online. Only Tucker.

I send a request to Tucker and he accepts. **(They are on cam chat)**

**T: "Hey man what's up?"**

**D: "Oh nothing much. We just finished dinner. And mom and Jazz were talking about something that has to do with 'women's right's' all though out dinner."**

**T: "Oh. I bet Sam got into their heads or something. You know how she is."**

**D: "Yeah. By the way, where **_**is**_** Sam? I texted her like 10 times already."**

**T: *smiles* "Awe! Is Danny worried about his girlfriend?"**

**D: *blushes* "She's NOT my girlfriend! And what's wrong with a friend being worried about another friend?"**

**T: "Nothing! Nothing at all!" *smiles widely and wiggles eyebrows* "Anyways! Besides your secret undying love for Sam Manson, tell me what you think about what I should wear to Paulina's party! This." **

***shows a grey suit* **

"**Or this," *shows jeans and a t-shirt with a formal jacket***

**D: "Uh, definitely the first one, put just wear some sneakers. That's what I personally would do."**

**T: "Thanks man." *in the distance* "Tucker! Come down here! Your grandma wants to see you!"**

**D: "Wait, could you please try to contact Sam?"**

**T: "Sure. And Bye!"**

**D: "Cya."**

**~Tucker is offline. ~ **

**~Sammie is offline. ~**

I sigh as I lay on my bed. I can't stop thinking about Sam. Yeah I know I'm supposed to like Paulina, but Sam she's…different…in a good way I mean. I mean, ever sense middle school she started to grow on me. Everything about her is great. I love everything about her! The-the way she walks, talks, her Individuality, personality, the way she looks… Like for example;" **(Flash Back)**

_I was fighting the box ghost once again. "I am the BOX GHOST! Fear me!" I rolled my eyes, and came back at him. I hear a bang behind me, and turn to look, to find it was only a cat jumping out of a trash can. _

_I turn back to the box ghost, and he kicks me the other way. I manage to keep floating, but I groan and rub my face. I turn my head to see I'm next to Sam's window. My eyes go wide and I can't help but stare._

_She looked like she just took a shower, and her wet black hair was trailing down her back. She was wearing her black silky robe with one leg on her foot stool. The fabric hung down and I could see her long leg. She was putting lotion on it, but to me it looked like she was going in slow motion, slowly going up and down._

_My face instantly went red and I continued to look. All of a sudden she started to turn around, but I was frozen in my trance._

_Thankfully, the box ghost knocked me down and he took my spot and his eyes widened as he saw Sam. From the ground I saw Sam walk out on the porch in her robe, as she smiled seductively. She motioned for him to come to her, and he did, mouth still opened._

_I was getting angrier moment by moment. That should be me! What is she doing!_

_The box ghost came face to face with Sam and stuttered, "I-I am t-t-the b-b-box gho-o-ost… fear m-me," I heard him whisper," b-beautiful human girl…" _

_Sam raised an eyebrow and put a finger on his chin, slowly bringing him towards her. The Box ghost closed his eyes waiting for the kiss. _

_No! No! STOP! I could feel my hands glowing, and when I looked down they were red. I was about to go up there and teach him a lesson, when Sam slowly leaned in, then reached in her pocket and grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in._

_My eyes were wide with shock, and I saw her smile her sweet smile. _

_She twirled the thermos and put it back in its place, and looked over the edge for anything else. And yes. I'm a boy, and when she looked over the edge, it gave me kinda a peep show of her bra and what's inside of it… Oh my god._

_My face went to all different types of red, as I turned back to invisible so she wouldn't see me. She takes one last look around then goes back inside._

I couldn't stop thinking about her sense then. She makes me feel…whole. Yeah. And it makes me feel great, and happy. That's more than what Paulina could do. But I've wanted to tell her so badly, but I'm just afraid that she'll reject me. I'll have to talk to her tomorrow at school then.

I look on my computer one more time to see if she was online, but of course she wasn't. I also sent her a text message, hoping for a reply, but still no answer.

I flop on my bed, my eyes starting to droop. I yawn tiredly and feel my ghost sense go off. 'It's probably just The Box Ghost again.' I tell myself. 'Once he notices that Danny Phantom is not there to fight him he'll just go away…'

I pull the covers over me, and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**Sam's POV: **

_I feel myself being carried down some steps. "Wha- Where are we going?" I say wearily, trying so hard to keep my eyes open._

_I manage to open one of my eyes. And I realize I was in Danny's basement. I turn my head, and I see the portal was opened. I try my hardest to speak loudly, but it came out as a whisper. "Nah-No…o-only halfas a-and other s-s-s-super naturals can e-enter. N-N-N-No humans… "_

_I feel my captor walk towards the portal. _

"_Danny…" I whisper before the rag was placed back on my face, causing me to pass out once more. My eyes shut but before go completely out, I hear a deep low growl._

**A/N **

**Okay! Hope you liked it! Review, Follow, Favorite, Tell your Friends! Share it with everyone! :)**

**Until next Chapter!**

**-BronteBook**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooo! Okay, so for me, school is tomorrow, and I promise, every day after I do my homework and stuff like that, I'll get working on my stories! :) I'm also glad you guys liked the first chapter, and I hope you like the second! Enjoy! And Go Lions! **

**Oh and enjoy that cat holding a waffle I made! :)**

**/ \ _ / \ **

**( ^ _ ^ ) **

**( # )**

**-BronteBook **

**Danny's POV:**

I slam my locker shut causing Tuck to flinch. "Have you seen Sam?" I asked him worriedly, and I look around for any sign of her. "I mean, class is about to start, and I haven't seen her walk in yet!" My eyes widen, "What if she's in trouble? Should I look-"

Tucker puts a hand on my shoulder and smirks. "Dude, chillax! Sam's probably running late because of her parents or something." The bell rings and Tucker shuts his locker, and starts to walk to class. "Come on dude. She'll be here."

I nod my head, and take one last glance for Sam, then walk with him into class.

***After 1****st****, 2****nd****, and 3****rd**** period***

We walk into class and sit down, listening to Mr. Lancer speak. I whisper to Tucker, "Tuck! She's still not here! Where is she?!" I ask him, running my hand though my hair, looking to the empty seat next to me.

Tucker looks around confusedly and scratches his neck. "Maybe she got sick?" I roll my eyes, and throw my hands up. "OR she got captured by a ghost?! And maybe-"

"Mr. Fenton. Do you have something to add to the conversation?" Lancer shoots daggers at me and I sink down into my seat. "That's what I thought. Now, attendance."

He looks around the room, and stops by Sam's seat. "So, Miss. Manson isn't here today. Has anyone seen her?"

I look around desperately and hope someone raises their hand. But of course no one did.

"Okay. Continuing on…"

***after school it's Friday***

"She wasn't here all day! Do you think she's still mad at us?" Tucker shrugs and continues to look at his PDA. "Tucker! Are you even listening?"

He replies, "Oh yeah, Mhm." I roll my eyes and put my book bag over my shoulder. "I'm going to look for Sam. Wanna come with?" Tucker sinks even more into his 'toy' and I raise my eyebrows, "Uh, I guess not."

I run behind a trashcan and transform, and then fly off to look for Sam.

I go straight towards Sam's house, and phase though her roof.

I look around and jump at the sound of a hiss. I quickly turn around to see a rather large looking spider staring at me. Huh. I guess spiders can sense ghosts, man; I need to write that down.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the shower turn off, and outcomes a refreshed looking Sam in a towel. Good, now I know she hasn't been abducted by any ghost.

But I couldn't help but notice how her long jet black hair was once again crawling its way down her back, while her hips were swaying with each step she took. And not to mention her-God, I have _**got **_to stop doing this! She'll probably think your some kind of pervert!

She begins heading towards her drawer, and picking out some clothes, and I know where this is heading.

With a reddened face, I phase back though the floor, and change back in front of her door step and knock.

"Coming!" She shouted from inside.

I wait for a couple minutes, and then the door swings open. My eyes widen in shock as she tilts her head and smiles.

"Hey Danny!" She said excitedly, and I stumble to get my words out.

"Uh Sam. Why are you wearing that?" She looks down at her outfit and laughs, "Oh Danny! You're so funny!"

**(A/N: Search this for the outfit, and imagine she's wearing grey converse and her hair is down!) **

** search?hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1137&bih=752&q=abercrombie+outfit+ideas+for+girls&oq=abercrombie+outfit+&gs_l=img.3.2.0j0i5j0i24.1477.14329.0.17..869.9j1.10. %2Chmss2%3Dfalse...0...1.1. ..0.11. 6PBhM#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=1JZnNztXqNshLM%3A%3BKDV-TSw44GA_M%3Bhttp%253A%252F % . %252F6661f3dc6abdd70c11e9b26313adfeb2%252Ftumblr_m rdbb5aBZ41s8atfho1_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .net%252Ftagged%252Fhipster-outfits%3B498%3B750 **

She shuts the door and runs down the steps and twirls, causing her long dark hair to flow around. "It's such a nice day! It's so warm!" She wraps her arms around herself, "Oh! The suns out! Danny! We NEED to go to the park! It'll be so much fun!"

Honestly, I'm still staring at her outfit..."Uh, Sam, are you okay? I mean, sense when do you like nice, warm, sunny days? And when do you wear that? Not saying it's a bad look for you, wait. Uh…"

She giggles and blushes, and pushes a strain behind her ear. When does Sam GIGGLE? "Aw, Danny you tease! But seriously though! Let's go to the park! Oh! Call Tucker up, he can come with us!"

Just when I was about to respond, her head jerks to the side, and her smile widens. "Do you HEAR that? Dogs! Can't you just smell them? Twenty of them, roaming! Running around in the park! They're calling our names Danny! Come on!"

She turns completely, and sprints fast, and when I say fast I mean _fast_. Leaving behind a flash of her black hair, and her scent of green apples.

"Sam wait!" I sigh as I see her, fading in the direction of the park. Wait. Forget that part.

I dial Tucker's number, and told him to meet us at the park, and then I start running after Sam, in attempt to catch up to her.

***At the park* **

Tucker and I stare wide eyed, as we watch Sam roll around with the dogs and laughing with them.

"Dude. I think she's sick, because obviously this **ISN'T** the Sam we know, and **you** love!" Tucker exclaimed while pointing to her.

"I know! When I-wait. Hey! I do not love Sam!" I say as I feel another blush threating to climb up to my cheeks. Tucker rolls his eyes, and huffs out an execrated sigh.

"Look. We don't have time for your silly denial about you not liking Sam…right now we have to find out what's the cause of this?!"

When I look back, I see Sam back on her feet, smiling and talking to Dash. Wait. DASH?

I look at Tucker and he shrugs, "Maybe he's just asking her about why she wasn't here today?" Yeah, like Dash would do that. I feel this churning gut feeling in my stomach but I ignore it.

I walk over, and stand by Sam's side, my arm aching to wrap around her waist, and away from Dash. Wait-

"Oh, Hey Fenturd! Have you met the new, totally hot, Sam Manson yet?" Sam giggles, and pushes a strain of hair behind her ear. Now that confuses me. Sam? Giggling at **Dash's** complement? Giggling?!

Think Danny! Think! I say what quickly pops into my mind, "Sam! Tucker wants to give you something WAY over there!" Sam's eyes show excitement, and she turns back to Dash. "See you later Dash!" She gives his hand a squeeze earning my stomach another clench, and runs towards Tucker.

"Man Fenton! Sam is Smokin!" Dash says as he hits my shoulder, not to mention HARD, and runs back over to the jocks.

"_Man Fenton! Sam is Smokin!" _I say in a mocking tone, and I turn back around to go back to Tucker and Sam.

"Danny!" I turn around at the sound of my name, but I don't see anyone. Huh. I turn back around and continue walking towards my destination.

"Danny!" There it is again! I turn back around once again to see Paulina running towards me, and my eyes immediately go into staring mode. What does Paulina want with _**me**_? You know what, I don't care she's talking to me!

"Oh, Danny, I'm also having a pool party _before_ my house party!" She says in her oh-so cute Spanish accent. "I hope to see Inviso-bill there! Oh, and you too! You can also bring little Goth girl and Techno Geek with you!"

I stutter like an idiot, "O-O-Okay! Sure! We will be there!" Paulina smiles, and places her manicured hand gently on my chest, and yes of course, like the teenage boy I am, causes my guy side of me to react, and she whispers in my ear, "All guys are coming shirt-less. The girls and I hope to see you with this," She tugs at my shirt, "off Fenton."

My eyes widen as she backs up, winking at me, then smiles at something behind me, and then finally jogs off back to her friends.

I shut my eyes tight, and walk slowly over to Tucker and Sam, willing my little 'situation' to settle down.

Tucker turns to me with a confused look on his face, as he motions to Sam with his eyes. I look at Sam to see she's fuming with anger, fists clenched, and a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Uh Sam? Are you okay? One minute you're having a great old time next minute, you're…" I motion to her, and she glares at me.

"I'm _fine_ Danny." She spins on her shoe, and begins walking the other way. I was about to go after her, when I hear whimpers, and the sound of dog barks behind me, and I turn to see all the dogs laying on the ground with their heads low.

"What the heck?" Tucker asks, and I just turn to see Sam further than I expected. "Tucker, I'm going to go home. It's getting late, and my mom is probably making dinner. You go see what's going on down there."

I walk home, and open my door to see my mom in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Mom. What's for dinner?" I ask as I peek my head in the door,

"Were having potato soup, with a side of garlic bread. Make sure you're down here before dinner starts by the way."

I nod my head and walk upstairs, closing my door and collapsing on my bed with a huff.

What was wrong with Sam? Why did she look so angry? Was it something I said?

I ask myself all these questions and a thought pops into my mind,

'_Paulina invited you to her pool party!'_

I smile at the memory and go to my closet, to pick out my trunks.

'_She wants to see you SHIRTLESS!' _I tell myself as I jump in excitement. Then I remembered I forgot to tell Tucker and Sam that they were invited too, and I jump on my chair, and log on to message them about it.

That's when my ghost sense goes off. Aw man!

I say, "Going Ghost!", and I transform into Danny Phantom, and go off to search for the ghost.

I scan the city, in search for the ghost, then I hear an all too familiar scream. Paulina.

I fly towards the scream, and see her in an ally way, with some hooded figure blocking the entrance.

"Inviso-bill!" She screams, and I dive down there landing right in between the two. She gasps at my entrance and swoons. "Inviso-Bill! You've come to rescue me!"

Instead of replying to her, I try to make out the face of the hooded figure, but the pitch black hood he/she was blocking my view. **(A/N Think a large hood. Like the one in Assassin's Creed for all the gamers out there…or just think of Red Riding hood's hood. Only larger, covering most of the face, and black.)**

"Who are you?" I ask with some authority in my voice.

The hooded figure tilts its head in a teasing motion and then raises its arm, motioning for me to move out the way then points towards Paulina.

Paulina whimpers and moves backwards, but I stand my ground, and move towards Paulina even more, and for one reason or another making the attacker angrier.

"Enough talk." I say as I will my hands to glow a green color. Only to be met by the attacker's hands glow a pitch black, with purple around the edges.

Alright, I'll admit it. I did _not_ see that coming.

We were both about to attack, when a huge screeching sound was heard, making all three of us turn to see a car passing the ally way in a flash motion.

The attacker turns back to me, growls deeply, and writes on the wall,

'_We'll finish this later Ghost boy. You and I have other things to attend to.'_

Then he/she is gone.

Paulina wraps her arms around my neck and screeches in my ear, "Oh Inviso-bill! You're my hero! Oh! I have a pool party tomorrow and I want you to come! And-"She was interrupted by another crash, and I know my time is limited.

"Listen Paulina, go inside, stay inside, and try to avoid the alley ways again okay?" She nods her head and runs around the corner, probably to her house.

I run out to the street to look for the ghost who cost me a fight with this new villain of some type.

All at once, I hear a roar, and I turn around to see the ghost, _'__Femalien' _bashing cars and crushing mostly anything in her way.

"I thought I got rid of you, you weird female thing you!" I shout at her, causing her to roar and lunge at me. I send a plasma blast at her, only for her to doge it, and continuing to come straight at me.

"Apparently you've gotten better at this whole fighting thing, so-"She tackles me to the ground before I could finish, and I struggle to get up, and she raises an arm, about to slash me with her sharp nails, right across my face.

I prepare for the pain, but all I feel is weight being blown off my chest, and for the ghost to be thrown across the street.

I turn around to see my savor, to set my eyes upon the Ghost-Person or person with the hood with a glowing black hand.

I narrow my eyes at him/her and start flying after them when he/she points behind me, making me turn around to see an in raged Femalien, roaring.

I turn my head to just barely see the Ghost-Person wave and disappear into the ground.

I groan and turn to face Femalien, hoping I will finish this in time for dinner.

**A/N **

**OKAY! Finished! It's the weekend so, I'll try to update soon! Probably Sunday or something!**

**Review, like, favorite, follow, COMMENT! Give me some ideas people!**

**Until next time!**

**-BronteBook**


End file.
